Crescendo of the Rain
by munching muffins
Summary: -6959, MukuGoku - He just wants to form a new piano piece. He likes to dance in the rain. Of all the moments they went through together, they form a new music to dance to. Their own little crescendo. AU Oneshot


**Crescendo of the Rain**, a 6959 fanfiction

_by Jasune Hokairi_

_Disclaimer: KHR by Akira Amano _

_._

_._

_._

April shower was pouring really hard this year.

Here he was, standing under a tree. Carrying a bag of catnip for his only companion at home in one hand and weekly groceries in another, without even an umbrella in possession.

He had never liked the rain. He preferred the sunny skies over cloudy ones. He never had a car because he preferred motorcycles –helmets are not going to help his groceries in any way. He preferred to be alone despite his penchant for bright, sunny days.

The silverette sunk in his melancholic thoughts deeper before he heard someone muttered beside him. "I love rainy days."

The man beside him smiled mischievously, a bright expression in contrast with his gloomy nature. The silverette boy nodded politely to him and scowled once more. There was a new form of sheet music between them, as his lime-green eyes narrowed at the ripple forming beneath him. A prima vista might be in order, as a note was pressed, creating a relation between the two.

"You didn't bring an umbrella?" the black haired man asked again. The silverette shook his head mutely.

The man nodded understandingly. He then pulled the boy's arms with him and dragged him to the empty street. The older one bowed in courtesy and set his pale hands on either one of the boy's hands and smiled astutely to him. _'Dance with me,'_ he whispered.

Their feet moved on their own, dancing to their own muted music. They started in adagissimo, a very slow, graceful movement to make the silverette keep up with his pace. The silverette, surprisingly, had not said a word of reluctance. He merely stared at the man as if he was insane, but said none of it. He began to move his foot the left, then right. Left, left, right, left. He carefully picked up the increasing pace with his squeaky sneakers against the asphalt.

Their attire was drenched, their jeans were sticking and wet, and they were freezing, but they didn't have a care in the world. They were gliding on their own allegro pace until the pouring stopped and headed back home.

The catnip and groceries lay forgotten near the tree.

.

.

They met again in October.

The silverette boy was face to face with the rain again, only this time he was safe behind the walls of his apartment. He continued to stare through the window, sometimes lingering to his piano, back and forth monotonously. Eventually, after he was satisfied looking at the raindrops on his windowsill, he trailed to his piano and tapped on a few keys to check the tunes.

Both his hands were working on relieving his boredom, working together with his ears. His eyes were closed, picturing the image of the song he was playing. A pianist always pictures his melody to get the passion of the song. Sometimes it was a sunny bright meadow, sometimes it was his river of anger and fury, and sometimes it was the moon and indigo night sky.

This time it was dancing and the rain.

As soon as he was finished, there was a loud clapping on the door. There he was, leaning against the doorframe, clapping before crossing his arms, looking thoroughly amused.

"How did you know I was here?" the silverette asked.

The heterochromatic man shrugged. "If you don't want me here, learn to lock the door. It was really hard, you know. You didn't even give me your name."

"I don't give my name to freaks who dragged me to dance in the rain." He deadpanned.

"Fair enough." The black-haired man scooted near the piano. He put his palms under his chin as he observed the piano keys. _'He must've been very good not to look at any parchments,'_ he thought. "I'll introduce myself. I'm Rokudo Mukuro and I love to dance in the rain. And you?"

The silverette raised a slim eyebrow at Mukuro. The man before him looked serious –minus the mischievous smile he seemed to always have. After clearing his throat a few times, he replied. "I'm Hayato Gokudera. I love piano, occult, and cats. I've been dragged to dance in the rain by a heterochromatic weirdo. Happy?"

Mukuro's smile grew wider as he laughed. He then told him to keep playing and that he was talented –in aspects, piano and dancing. Gokudera learned somewhere in between that the pale heterochromatic man had dropped something under his piano, but shrugged it off as he concentrated on the melody.

"Hey, why did you come looking for me?" he asked out of curiosity.

Mukuro still hummed the last piano piece when he shrugged. Truth to be told, he didn't know either. He was entranced by the Chopin he was playing when he found the silverette.

"Then why are you here?"

Mukuro stopped his humming to lift his eyeballs to the ceiling, as if he was searching for a better answer. He rolled his eyes to him and took his hands on his. "Mmm, I like you."

Gokudera lifted his eyebrow for the _n_th time this evening. This acquaintance of his was awfully quirky. There was that thought, but he couldn't shake that warm feeling in his hand –the one Mukuro was holding. "Normal people don't barge in other people's room and tell them 'I like you.'"

"Aw, but Hayato-kun is very adorable when he plays the piano. Can't I hear more?"

"Alright, you're out of here." Gokudera pulled on the other man's beige jacket sleeve, dragged him out, and slammed the door. A faint but supposedly loud 'Goodnight, Hayato-kun~' was heard from the first floor.

He went back to his seat on the piano when something caught his eye. A red rose underneath the piano.

"You really didn't have to" he muttered.

That Mukuro really is quirky, but he drew the flower to his nose and inhaled the fragrance for a moment before setting it down on the side of the piano before playing another piece.

.

.

He had planned to walk back to his apartment when a lady downstairs told him there was a creepy guy writing a letter for him.

There was no creepy guy, but there was a message.

On the notice board. Written with whitening ink.

Gokudera could only sigh impatiently at the contents. _**'I see Italy, I say Ti amo. I see Hayato, I say Al mio amore.'**_

He fully knew who wrote this. The silverette grabbed the whitening ink in his pocket and replied, with a smaller font size so the landlady won't kick him out. _"Don't you have any better lines? They're so corny 8D "_

The next day ended up the same, unexpectedly. He rarely spent his time on his piece lately. He just stood there, reading the new corny line on the wooden material, a tiny smile on his face.

"_**For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."**_

'Mukuro really needs to learn to do better pickup lines.' _"Man, you're lame. When you finished your crescendo, call me."_

So far the next days went the same for Gokudera. He'd eagerly come home, saw any new writing on the wooden board, and wrote a reply to him. The landlady had glared at both the whitening ink and the olive-eyed silverette, but he didn't have a care in the world. The lonesome, sulky wolf had found a companion and never felt happier.

It was a new allegretto vivace for his life, his own little piece.

"_**What pets do you like?" **_

"_I have a cat named Uri. Why?_

"_**I'd like to switch bodies with that cat, just to be able to hold you without being called a pervert or masochist." **_

"_Keep your ratings down! There are kids in here!"_

"_**So? Life isn't G-rated. PS: Merry Christmas~! 8)" **_That was the last line from November to December. It was Christmas and likewise, Gokudera had written new replies. They continued to write to each other until March, when he started to raise a tempo in their song.

"_**Ti amo. Mi ami?"**_

Mukuro's new reply was in Italian. Gokudera, being an Italian half-breed, had no problem comprehending the words, although, he had a problem replying it. He hadn't realized that the black-haired man had feelings for him. Of the entire allegro that has been played, the tempo had been toned down into affannato.

Had he been blind with his affections? Truly he never cared much about his own being, despite his fondness for sunny, bright days. He was a melancholic, silverette wolf in contrast with the cheerful, mischievous owl. When he decided on his answer, he realized that his whitening ink had almost run out.

He eagerly –rapidly –pushed the tip onto the notice board, forming a heart with the small dots of the remaining ink.

"_C2" _

The next day, the notice board was replaced and all the white replies had been wiped out. The sad part was Gokudera never noticed the small drawing of them in the rain at the corner of the board.

.

.

It was April all over again.

It was very late, around 10 PM or so. His emerald eyes was scanning the people on the sideway before dragging his sneaker-clad feet back home. The headlights of the city were shining brightly, glaring at him. The night breeze blew harshly when all of the sudden he felt wetness on the bridge of his nose.

It was raining.

This was a very bad habit of his, walking around without an umbrella. He took a shelter under a tree, just like that day. His fortissimo had stopped, or so he thought.

"I love the rain."

Within seconds, they were only staring at each other, piercing through another. The streets were empty, accompanied by the arrhythmic orchestra performed by the rain. Even so, the emerald-eyed silverette whispered something to Mukuro and dragged him by the sleeve and set his hands on either side of story was started with an allegro, with a hint of arpeggio throughout it all. It ended with amoroso, a passionate andantino at that. In short, an endless crescendo.

This was their story, and their own piano piece to dance to.

* * *

I think my nose is getting better, and yet I spent my time watching Jay Chou's 'Secret'.

I highly recommend you guys to watch it! It's so romantic~ I had to throw in a bit of it here and a dash of Nodame Cantabile here and there. Honestly it's all over the place D8

Ciaossu, RnR please~


End file.
